


Courting Patroclus

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	Courting Patroclus

Patroclus tried once again in vain to smooth down his black hair. Why didn’t I brush it this morning? Why did I think that Achilles would like the ‘unkempt’ look? Patroclus glared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Normally, he’d be in AP Chemistry but he was already ahead of the class so the teacher let him go to the library. To say that Patroclus knew Achilles’ schedule by heart would imply that Patroclus was stalking him and that wasn’t the case. Patroclus had just casually familiarized himself with Achilles’ schedule and would bump into him-on accident of course.  
Achilles was usually flanked by his friends and a few admirers who looked at him like a god. Patroclus was one of the few people who had managed to go out with Achilles and it had been a few fun dates. They’d seen a movie, gone to dinner, went to a carnival. He had even gotten to kiss Achilles’ plump pink lips. Patroclus was sure that what he was about to do would secure his place next to Achilles.  
He took one last look at himself in the mirror, figured that his hair was good enough and went to his locker and got the bouquet of red roses that he purchased that morning out and made his way to Achilles’ locker. The blonde was standing there looking at himself in the mirror, the running joke with anyone who dated Achilles was that he was married to his mirror.  
Patroclus had seen his girl/guy of the month stand and huff impatiently as Achilles brushed his blonde bangs to the side or check out his smile. Patroclus would just read and wait patiently, occasionally he’d catch Achilles looking at him from the mirror and with a blushing face he’d look down.  
He took a deep breath and hid the flowers behind his back. “Hey.”  
Achilles looked away from the mirror, a rare occurance, and smiled at Patroclus. “Hey, what’s behind your back?”  
“Later. First, I want to ask you something.” Patroclus said.  
Achilles shut his locker and leaned against it, a soft smile on his face. Normally, people would’ve froze and began stuttering but Patroclus continued, “So, I’ve been having a good time with our dates and all that.”  
“Me too. You’re fun to be around.”  
Despite himself, his cheeks flushed red. “Thank you. Anyway, prom is coming up and you know I was wondering if you’d want to go...together as a couple.”  
The smile vanished, “I’m going to have to say no.”  
It all crashed down around Patroclus, his grip on the roses lossened and then tightened, his palms began to sweat and his began to shake. His cheeks flushed red again and his throat tightened. His bit his lower lip and looked down at the ground. “It’s nothing against you, it’s just I have someone in mind already.”  
“You do?” The words were soft.  
“Yeah. Patroclus, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Were those flowers for me?”  
“What? No.” Patroclus managed a laugh. “Um, no. These were for a project. Yeah! A project about roses and how they’re stupid and have become a overused symbol for love. Yeah, it was just a joke.” He laughed again. “Um, yeah. I’m going to go, um, I have to get a book for class and I think it’s almost time to go.” He turned around and ran down the hall.  
He threw the roses into the nearest garbage can and slumped down against the wall. He was about to cry but he fought back the tears. He isn’t worth it. Why did I expect something different from him? I’m so stupid! He sniffed and stood up. Achilles’ words echoing in his head.  
He finished the day in the library and when the bell rang he made his way to the bike rack. As he undid the lock, he saw Achilles make his way to his car and his heart shattered. He loved Achilles, with a passion that burned deep within him. But, like all tragedies, his was one-sided.  
The ride home took longer because he decided to stop in a small café and order a plate of fries and chocolate milkshake. When he got home, he noticed a rose on the top step of his porch. He opened his front door and another rose sat in the foyer. “Hello?” He was met by silence.  
He picked up the rose and noticed another rose on the step leading into the living room. He stepped through the entryway and stopped dead in his tracks. Achilles was standing in his living room holding a poster board that read ‘Sorry for being a dick. Prom?’  
“What is this?”  
“I was planning on asking you this afternoon, I didn’t think you’d ask me and so I panicked.” Achilles said.  
Patroclus’ heart rose in his chest, “You wanted to go to prom with me this whole time?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I want to go with my boyfriend?”  
Boyfriend! Did he-am I-  
“I’m your boyfriend?”  
“Do you want to be?”  
Patroclus dropped his bag and ran to Achilles who dropped the sign and pulled Patroclus to him. Their lips crushed against each other, Patroclus didn’t care that his breath smelt like fries, he was kissing his boyfriend, they were going to go to prom together and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
